Catatonia
by Ukkie
Summary: I needed a little sweetness, that's why I wrote this one. Rosie's cat disappears and the guys can only take cold showers.


**For Angie, my dear friend, who never fails to review. Thank you honey, it means the world to me.**

** Cat-atonia**

It was still very early in the morning when the insistent and irritating sound of the telephone woke Starsky from a sound sleep. He tried to ignore it but the ringing went on, so with a grunt he picked it up and mumbled, " Hello."

"Uncle Dave, are you awake?" Rosie's breathless voice woke him up entirely.

"Yeah honey, I'm awake. Why are you up so early? Something the matter?"

"Yes," she was almost in tears, "Lola is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean, gone. She isn't…dead is she?" He felt the panic rise at the thought of his little princess being dead.

"I…I don't know." Rosie cried softly, "She didn't come home last night and she still isn't here now."

"Aww honey, don't cry. She'll come home later, I promise."

"How…how do you know that?"

_Yes, how do you know that Davey? For all you know she's lying dead somewhere._

"I don't know how I know, but I _know_ she'll be home again soon."

_Liar!_

"Okay." Rosie whispered clearly not convinced.

"Hey sweetheart, you know what? I'll come over in a few hours and help you looking for Lola. Is that a good plan you think?"

"Yes," Rosie was obviously relieved to get help with her search for her cat. "You going to bring Uncle Hutch with you?"

"Sure honey, he wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

_It's not gonna be pretty when you tell him we're gonna look for a cat on our day off._

"Now hang up the phone sweetie and try to sleep for a little while. Are your mommy and daddy still asleep?"

"Yes," Rosie sniffed, "Daddy said Lola is just playing outside but she has never stayed away the whole night before."

"We're gonna find out where she is Rosie, don't worry. Now go back to bed and we'll be with you at nine o'clock. Okay?"

"Okay." The little girl sighed and hung up the phone.

Hutch was sound asleep when the ringing of the phone woke him up. He grabbed the receiver and snapped, "What?"

"Did I wake you up partner?"

_Starsky, you idiot._

"Yes, you woke me up," he looked at the clock and swore under his breath, "it's five thirty you moron. There's no emergency, is there?"

"Erm…well, actually there is."

"It's our first day off in two weeks; isn't there anybody else's life you can mess up?" Hutch closed his eyes and almost fell asleep again until he heard Starsky's voice mumble, "They asked for us."

"Who did? Dobey?"

He waited for the answer, but when Starsky waited too long he suddenly understood this 'assignment' had nothing to do with their regular job.

"Come on Starsk, what's wrong? You can tell me, I'm your partner remember?"

_Tell me so I can yell at you and go back to sleep._

"You see, I got this phone call just now and it seemed a real emergency to me."

"Yes?" Hutch drawled, looking up to the ceiling and feeling very much awake now.

"And, you know, I couldn't say no to her."

"Ah, so it's a she. And what did that 'she' want from you?" A sudden thought entered his mind; "You didn't get her pregnant did you?"

"Hutch, what the hell do you think of me; I'd never touch Rosie and you know it."

"I seem to remember a girl named Rosie you touched very often and she and you both liked that, didn't you? Did Rosie Malone call you?" he shuddered at the thought of the woman who had hurt his friend so much by leaving him because her precious Daddy wanted that. "What did she want now? Hasn't she done enough already? You want me come over?"

Hutch was out of bed before Starsky had a chance to answer. Struggling into his jeans with one hand he listened to the sounds on the other end of the line. _Starsky wasn't crying was he?_

"Everything okay Starsk?"

"Can you just shut up for a minute Hutch? It's not Rosie Malone, don't worry, it's Rosie Dobey who called me."

Hutch let himself fall back on his bed, too stunned to say anything.

"Are you still there Hutch?"

"Yeah…I'm still here. Did you say Dobey's daughter called you at five thirty in the morning?"

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to tell you. She needs our help, so I said we'd be there at nine this morning."

"What does she need our help for? Can't she ask Dobey, he's her father?"

"He won't help her."

"He won't help her? He's her father for God's sake, why wouldn't he help his own daughter?"

"Because he thinks she will come back on her own."

Hutch sat up and knuckled his eyes. _What did he just say; he won't help her because she will come back on her own?_

"Where's Rosie Starsk?" _Stay calm and try to understand._

"She's home, where do you think she is? Are you awake Hutch?"

"I really don't know Starsk, you tell me."

"Maybe it's better to talk about this over a cup of coffee. I'm on my way Hutch, start making coffee."

Muttering and cursing at his moron of a partner Hutch got dressed and stumbled to the kitchen. He started the coffee maker and padded to the bathroom. _Shit, why did I get dressed, I need a shower first._

He turned on the hot water and undressed, still muttering and mumbling and reached out his hand to check the water temperature. One leg already in the shower stall, he jumped back. "Shit, shit, shit, no hot water."

_It's all your fault Starsky, waking me up in the middle of the night and no hot water, shit._

He threw some cold water in his face and brushed his teeth. He dressed again and was just ready when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Starsk and grab yourself a coffee."

He heard his partner putter in the kitchen and whistle some tune.

It's the first time I've heard him being cheerful this early in the morning. What's happening to the world?

Hutch took a deep breath and left the bathroom. Starsky turned around, coffee cups in his hands and smiling brightly, "Hey, there you are. Here's your coffee."

Hutch gave him a dirty look and took the coffee cup from his friend's hand.

"Do you _have_ to be so cheerful this time a night?"

"I thought you were the early riser of this duo?"

"Yes, but not on my first day off in two weeks and not when my _friend_ wakes me up with some idiotic story."

Starsky grinned, "It wasn't an idiotic story, you just didn't listen to me. As usual I might add."

Hutch started to drink his coffee and burned his tongue. Spewing it back in his cup he yelped, "Dammit, it's hot!"

"Of course it's hot, I you just made it, dummy. What's wrong with you today?"

"Not enough sleep, day off gone down the sewer, no hot water and a moron for a friend." Hutch muttered darkly and sipped his coffee with more care now.

"No hot water? What happened?"

"No idea. Just no hot water today."

"Did you call Helene?"

"Starsky, it's not even six in the morning. I can't call her now, she's still asleep. Have some consideration with hard-working people."

Starsky shrugged, hiding a smile. "Well, you call her as soon as you think it's decent and tell her you need hot water today." He thought for a second. "Did you take a cold shower?"

"No," Hutch growled, his mood deteriorating by the minute, "I didn't have a shower at all."

"Stay away from me today then partner, or at least try to stay on the right side of the wind."

"The right side of the wind? What is the right side of the wind?"

"Any wind not blowing my direction."

"Thank you _partner_, always nice to know what your priorities are."

"Sit down Hutch and drink your coffee. It'll make you see things in a much brighter light."

"You think so uh? I don't think this is going to be a bright day what so ever."

"Why not? The sun is shining, well almost, and we got a day off. What more do you want?"

"Because", Hutch said in a low voice, "you woke me up too early, there's no hot water and I still don't know why you're here this time a day on your day off."

"Oh yeah, that's true. Hadn't have time to tell you yet."

He smiled and finished his coffee, stood up and got himself a refill.

"Starsky!" Hutch thundered, "Tell me why and tell me now or else I'll have to kill you!"

Innocent eyes looked his way when Starsky sat down and sighed dramatically.

"Okay, hold your horses. I didn't know you could be so grouchy in the morning. Is that why you go running before dawn, to run your bad mood out of your system?"

"Starsky!"

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened."

"Finally."

Starsky put his coffee cup down and took a deep breath. "Rosie called me this morning to tell that Lola is missing and she needs our help to find her so I said we'd be there at nine o'clock."

He stared at Hutch, waiting for the angry outburst he was sure would come.

"Come again?" Hutch asked, confused and a little dazed by the explanation Starsky had poured out in one sentence.

Starsky kept staring at Hutch. "You heard me."

"I think I heard something about a missing cat and…you promised to go and look on your day off, is that what I heard Starsk?"

"Yeah, that's about it. I said we'd be there at nine sharp."

"_We_, you said_ we_?"

"Sure I did. You always say you're the brains in this partnership, so I thought I'd bring you with me for the thinking part."

Hutch let his head fall on the table and mumbled, "You've done it on purpose, to punish me haven't you? Just to get even with me for some reason. Just to annoy me."

"I would never do that Hutch. Why do you think I would?"

"Sorry Starsk, it's the lack of sleep that makes me say these things."

"You need a good breakfast before we start our investigation. Where's the toast and the other stuff you keep here for me."

"You know where to find your breakfast; it's where it always is. I'm gonna make a shake for myself. You want one too?"

Starsky almost turned green at the thought and shook his head, "No, thank you very much! I'm gonna make me a real all American breakfast."

"Oh yes, cold pizza and root beer."

"You still got some pizza left?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure if it's still edible."

"I'm sure it is. Great, my favourite breakfast."

Starsky hopped on the counter, a slice of cold pizza in his hand and took a bite. "Tastes good." He mumbled around the food in his mouth. Chewing happily he watched Hutch making his usual health shake and shook his head in astonishment. "How the hell can you drink that glop?"

"Let's not start that discussion again Starsk; we'll never agree on it so it's just a waste of time."

"You're right," Starsky shoved the last bit of pizza in his mouth, "but I really wonder why you think it's healthy."

"Drop it Starsk!" There was a sharp edge in Hutch's voice, "You eat your pizza and I drink my glop, okay?"

"Okay." Starsky shrugged, "Won't mention it again."

Hutch nodded and finished his preparations. He poured the concoction in a glass and drank it in one gulp. Starsky watched him and made a face but the moment Hutch looked at him suspiciously he smiled. "All I need now is another cup of coffee," he said, jumping from the counter and taking both their cups from the table. "You want coffee too?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"We need a plan." Starsky said, poring the coffee, "You know, where to start looking and who we can ask if they've seen the most beautiful cat in the world."

Hutch plopped down on a chair and sighed. "You're definitely crazy Starsk, I have no doubts about that anymore now."

Starsky shoved his coffee cup to Hutch and grinned, "You just need more coffee and less glop."

"I need a hot shower, that's what I need."

"You can use my bathroom any time Hutch."

"Thank you Starsky, I think I will use it before we go to see Rosie."

"Can we go back to the plan making now?"

"What did you have in mind?" Hutch sighed, "Asking Huggy or Benny about Lola?"

"Hey, that's a great idea. You think we can put an APB out on her?"

Hutch didn't answer, rolled his eyes and sighed again. "I want to have a shower now Starsk. Let's go."

"Okay, you have a shower first and then we're going after Lola."

"Yeah, sure, anything you say Starsk."

It wasn't busy on the road yet and they arrived at Starsky's fifteen minutes later. Hutch disappeared in the bathroom and Starsky turned on the radio searching for a local station. When he heard the local news he got an idea. _Why not, it could do the trick._

He picked up the phone and dropped it when he heard Hutch yell an obscenity that was, even for Starsky, shockingly rude.

The bathroom door flung open and Hutch stormed out, a towel around his hips. "No fucking hot water!" he yelled, "you knew that, didn't you Starsk. You just _forgot_ to mention it, didn't you?

"Huh?'

"No hot water, pal."

"No hot water? How come?"

"How should I know? It's your bloody shower."

"Geez Hutch, do you really think I'd let you have a cold shower on purpose? Thanks a lot _partner_, for thinking that low of me."

Hutch calmed down a little, understanding that he'd been wrong with his accusations. "Sorry Starsk, I'm too tired to think straight."

Starsky looked at him, noticing the dark circles under his friend's eyes and the tired features.

"You really look tired buddy. What's wrong, you're not getting sick are you?"

"No," Hutch shook his head, "I'm just not sleeping very well lately and working two weeks without enough sleep," he shrugged, "I think you get the picture."

Starsky nodded, "Yeah, I get it alright. What's keeping you awake huh? You don't have financial problems, do you?"

"Nah, nothing like that. Just one of those times that sleep won't come." He shrugged, "It'll pass."

Starsky looked him right in the eyes. "You would tell me, wouldn't you? You wouldn't let the Hutchinson pride get in the way of telling me, huh?"

Hutch smiled the first smile of the day and shook his head, "I'd tell you and wouldn't let my pride get the better of me. Promise!"

"Good." Starsky looked at his bathroom door. "What's with the hot water? It was there earlier this morning. You think it's a conspiracy against hard working cops? Kind of a punishment from the bad guys here."

Hutch chuckled, "Moron."

Starsky picked up the phone, "I'm gonna call my landlady."

"You can't do that, it's hardly seven in the morning."

"The old bat is always up this time and if she isn't, well…bad luck for her."

"Wait another hour Starsk and give the lady a break. After all, she is nearly eighty and…"

"I couldn't care less right now if she's a hundred and forty eight. I want hot water."

"Starsky! Put the phone down. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal you say? Five minutes ago you were ready to rip off my head because there ain't any hot water and now it's not a big deal?"

Hutch blushed. "Yeah well, I wasn't thinking straight but now it's no big deal any more."

"Maybe not to you, but I got to ride with you today and I think that means driving with all windows open."

"You could go alone you know, after all it's my day off. I'm only doing you a favour buddy."

"Couldn't do this without you pal, so I'll take it like the man I am."

Hutch laughed. "Take it like the man you are uh? You're real funny this morning, do you know that?"

Starsky shrugged, "Shouldn't be with my little princess out there on her own. Get dressed Blondie, we got a job to do."

Hutch disappeared in the bathroom to dress again and Starsky picked up the phone for the third time in ten minutes. "Shit, I don't know the number. Where's the yellow pages? Never there when you need it."

"What's that?"

Starsky startled and dropped the phone. "You're doing it again, Hutchinson. You're sneaking up on me."

Hutch ignored him. "Who are you gonna call? Not your landlady are you?"

"It's none of your business, but no I'm not calling the old bat. As a matter of fact, I'm not calling anybody 'cause I don't know the number and I can't find the yellow pages. You happy now?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Good."

"The early morning getting to you Starsk?" Hutch grinned, pleased with the fact that his world was finally right again. A cheerful Starsky in the wee hours of the morning didn't fit into the world he knew.

Starsky muttered something and gave Hutch a dirty look.

"Oh come on Starsk, you are no morning person after all. This is normal behaviour for you at this hour. You being cheerful made my world go upside down."

"Yeah?" Starsky smiled, "You're feeling better now?"

"Yep I do, except for not being able to take a shower, things look pretty normal from my end now."

"Hey," Starsky had an idea, "Why don't you grab clean underwear and have a shower at Dobey's? I'm sure Edith won't mind."

Hutch hesitated, the idea of having a shower was appealing but using Dobey's bathroom was not. Starsky didn't give him time to make a decision, but hurried to his bathroom, grabbed Hutch's things and opened the front door.

"Come on, let's go."

"I don't know Starsk, it feels a little strange to go and have a shower at Dobey's."

"What's strange about that? If Dobey didn't have hot water, you'd let him use your shower, wouldn't you?"

Geez, partner, you really have some strange ideas sometimes.

"Never thought of that Starsk, but if you insist I'll come with you and ask Dobey if I can use his shower. I hope he won't kick me out."

"Why would he do that? It's not like you'll ask him for money or anything."

"Maybe he's gone to work already." Hutch said hopefully.

"Could be, it's almost seven thirty. He's always early."

When they arrived at Dobey's place Hutch felt his courage flow away. "I don't think it's a good idea Starsk, taking a shower here. It feels really odd you know."

"Don't be such a coward Hutch, there's nothing weird about it."

"Maybe not for you, but I don't feel very comfortable about it."

"Why? It's not that you're gonna ask Edith to wash your back, is it?"

Hutch blushed at the thought. "No, idiot, but still…it's our boss's shower."

"So? As long as he's not in it _with_ you what do you care?"

Starsky was already out of the car and didn't wait for Hutch to follow him; he knew the blond wouldn't stay behind in the car.

The front door of the house flew open and Rosie Dobey came running towards them. "Uncle Dave, you're early." She cheered, jumping in Starsky's outstretched arms.

"Ah my favourite girl, come here."

She giggled and looked over his shoulder, "Why is Uncle Hutch still in the car?"

"He's …erm…he's a little embarrassed, his shower didn't work properly and now he's afraid he's…erm…smelling a bit."

"He can use our shower."

"Yeah, that's what I told him but he thinks he can't do that."

She looked at Starsky, "Maybe when I tell him he won't mind anymore."

"Sounds like a plan, pumpkin."

The moment her feet hit the ground again she ran toward the Torino, yelling, "Uncle Hutch, it's alright to use the shower!"

Hutch saw her coming and heard her yelling and felt the heat creeping up from his neck.

I'm gonna get you for that Starsky, you can count on that.

Reluctantly he opened the car door and smiled at Rosie, "Thanks honey, but I'll ask your Mom first." He swung the little girl in the air and almost dropped her when he heard Edith's voice.

"What's all the noise about Rosie? The neighbours are still asleep, you know that." Surprised she saw Starsky standing in front of her, "What are you doing here this early, David? Harold is already gone to work."

"Yes, I know Edith but we're here for Rosie."

"For Rosie? She didn't tell me about you two coming to pick her up. Are you going to take her somewhere?"

"Well, no," Starsky ran his hand through his hair and wondered what he would tell Edith, "She called me for help."

Edith looked at him, then at her daughter and back at Starsky again. "I think we'd better get in and talk about this over a cup of coffee."

She turned to her daughter who had neared the door, "You have some explaining to do young lady."

Starsky winked at Rosie and took her hand, "Let's go in honey, your Mom wants to know why you called me. I think, we should tell her, don't you think?"

"Yes, I think we should tell her," she agreed while they went inside, "…but maybe she'll be angry at me for using the phone without asking."

"Don't worry my little pumpkin, your Mom is a very sweet lady and she'll understand, you'll see."

Rosie sighed and looked behind her to see if Hutch was following them inside. He was, but walked slowly and was clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Come on Uncle Hutch, you can use the shower now, Cal isn't awake yet."

"You want to use the shower Ken? Go ahead, it's free now." Edith seemed to find the fact that Hutch needed her shower not in the least strange.

Starsky looked at Hutch and grinned, "I told you it was a good idea, didn't I?"

Hutch grimaced and said, "Thanks Edith, my hot water has given up on me and Starsky's too."

"You need the shower too David?"

"No, I had hot water early this morning but now it seems something is wrong. Can I use the phone? I want to call my landlady about it."

"Just go ahead David."

Hutch stood beside him when Starsky dialled the number and mumbled, "Don't give her a hard time buddy, it's a sweet old lady."

"Sweet old lady? She's a…ah Mrs. Newton. Good morning to you. I didn't wake you up did I?"

Hutch heard a shrill voice on the other end of the line and Starsky removed the receiver from his ear. "Sweet old lady huh?" he whispered to Hutch.

"I'm sorry, it's David Starsky one of your tenants."

Another round of shrill voiced words was the answer and Starsky rested his head against the wall. "Shit, shit, shit." he said, before trying it again.

" Please, listen to me Mrs. Newton, I have no hot water and I'd like to know when it can be fixed."

This time the voice turned softer and Hutch could actually hear what was said. It made him smile when he heard the woman make excuse after excuse and explain to his friend that the entire building was without hot water.

"That may be so," Starsky answered, " but when will there be hot water again?"

"I'm going to call the plumber as soon as you're off the phone, Mr. Starsky."

"Thank you, Mrs Newton. Have a pleasant day."

Not waiting for an answer he put the phone down and sighed.

"Now it's your turn, call Helene."

"It's too early Starsk, I'll call her later."

Starsky shrugged. "Suit yourself."

They went to the kitchen where Edith and Rosie were having breakfast. Edith poured them a cup of coffee and looked at Starsky. "Now tell me why you're here so early, David."

Starsky sipped his coffee and winked at Rosie over the cup's rim. "We're here to help Rosie looking for Lola."

Edith turned to Rosie; "You called David this early because Lola didn't come home last night?"

Rosie sniffed and bit her lip. "Yes Mommy, I'm so afraid she's gone and won't come back." A tear slid down her cheek and Edith took her daughter in her arms. "Aw honey, Lola will come back, you'll see. She's just out playing and forgot the time." She soothed the little girl, "I think she'll be back soon. She'll be hungry by now."

Rosie hid her face in her mother's neck and cried, "But what if she's lost?"

"That's why we're here Rosie," Starsky chimed in, "We'll find her, I promise."

"That's right Rosie, they'll find her. Now, dry your tears and show Uncle Ken to the shower."

Rosie wiped the tears from her face and took Hutch's hand, "Come on Uncle Ken, I'll take you to the shower."

Hutch followed the little lady, still feeling a little awkward about the situation but glad he'd be able to take a shower.

Edith filled the empty coffee cups and asked, "What time did she call you?"

"Erm…well…I'm not sure. I think …around erm…seven."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Erm… no but it can't have been much earlier."

Edith nodded, not quite convinced, "What did you have in mind? How do you think to find a cat in this city?"

"Aren't there places where cats hang out?"

"David, cats are not teenagers and they don't hang out anywhere. I think Lola is coming to the age when she might have kittens."

"Nah," Starsky shook his head, "She's just a baby Edith, she's not old enough to be a Mom."

Edith smiled, "She's not a baby anymore. She really is old enough to get pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, pregnant. How do you think cats have kittens? They get pregnant first."

"I know that, but she's so young. Are you sure, she's out there looking for a guy?"

Edith chuckled. "Could very well be."

Starsky drank his coffee in one gulp and swallowed the hot drink without blinking.

He took a few deep breaths and said, "I can't believe it."

"You better believe it David, I think the girl's on a prowl. You want more coffee?"

"No, thanks Edith."

" Well, I'll clear the table then."

"I'll help you."

They cleared the table and washed the dishes, laughing when they heard Rosie's voice chattering constantly to Hutch and Hutch's muffled voice answering from under the shower.

"You think she's in the bathroom?"

"She knows better, she's not allowed to be there when someone is taking a shower."

"Pity," Starsky said, "I'd like to see Hutch hiding behind the curtain and Rosie talking to him without noticing his embarrassment."

Edith put down the towel, "I better see what she's doing up there."

Starsky finished the dishes and listened to the voices upstairs. Rosie obviously didn't agree with her mother; she wouldn't leave her Uncle Ken alone upstairs. Starsky grinned when he heard his partner's voice telling Rosie he was finished and would be downstairs in a minute.

Muttering Rosie gave in and left her spot at the bathroom door.

Mother and daughter arrived in the kitchen when Starsky put the last plate in the cupboard.

"Thank you David." Edith said, gratefully.

"Anytime Edith. So, Hutch is finally ready upstairs?"

Edith smiled, "I think so. He said he was, but maybe he was just nicely trying to get rid of this talkative lady."

"Nah, he'd never do that. He likes her too much to do that."

"Who likes whom too much to do what?"" Hutch asked, walking into the kitchen. His hair was still wet but he looked relaxed after his shower.

"Lola!" Rosie's voice yelled from the garden, "where have you been, you naughty cat?"

Starsky ran towards Rosie and relieved he saw the girl holding Lola in her arms.

"Lola, my princess." He tickled the cat behind her ear, "where have you been young lady and what have you done, uh?"

"Maybe she was lost." Rosie thought and Starsky nodded.

"Could be, could be."

"But you found me didn't you Lola?" Rosie asked happily.

Lola said nothing; she quietly enjoyed the attention and started purring contently.

"I bet she's hungry," Starsky said, "let's get her inside and feed her."

The cat firmly in her arms Rosie followed Starsky inside and buried her nose in the soft, black fur.

"I'll get her something to eat." Edith was already busy making Lola her belated dinner.

"I should put you in bed without food, Lola." Rosie berated her beloved cat. "That would teach you to stay at home."

"Do you ever have to go to bed without dinner, sweetie?" Starsky asked, knowing the answer already.

"Well, daddy sometimes says he'll put me in bed without dinner, but he doesn't mean it."

Edith snorted, "He'd never do that," she whispered, winking at the two friends, "but he is tempted sometimes."

"I bet." Hutch grinned and looked at Starsky who couldn't keep his eyes from the eating cat.

"Hey buddy, mission accomplished. What'll we do now?"

"Aw look at her Hutch, she's real hungry."

"Yeah, she looks like you. Now come on, we've been here long enough."

"Aw, a few more minutes." Starsky pleaded still watching Lola.

"No, you're drooling again all over her and Edith has better things to do than seeing you drool on her kitchen floor."

"I'm not drooling! Edith, am I drooling?"

"Don't ask me David, I don't want to get involved in your business."

"Come on partner, there's a whole day ahead of us and we got to find a way to fill those long, long hours." Hutch said, tugging at Starsky's arm.

"All right, I'm coming. What did you have in mind for today anyway?"

"Well, I had some plans but the first one just didn't happen and I think I won't make any plans for today."

They said goodbye to Edith, Rosie and Lola and left Dobey's house.

"Where do you think she has been?" Starsky asked when they were back in the car. "You think she went looking for a date?"

"Could very well be Starsk. She's old enough for love you know."

"But she's just a baby."

"Cats grow up very fast and at seven months they're adults."

"I bet she has boyfriends by the dozen; she's the most beautiful cat I've ever seen."

Starsky drove the heavy car back into traffic; "You wanna go home and talk to Helene about the water?"

"Okay, maybe she's awake by now."

Twenty minutes later they were back at Hutch's apartment and saw Helene come out her restaurant with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Morning Helene." Hutch waved and walked towards the woman.

"Morning Ken. Day off?"

"Yeah, finally. You know something about the hot water or am I the only one without?"

She shook her head, "No, you were not the only one but the hot water is back. It's just that there is no water at all now."

"How's that?" Starsky asked from behind Hutch.

"It seems that there is a blockage in the main pipe a few blocks from here. The water was turned off."

"Let's go and see Hutch, maybe we can help."

"Help with what? We know nothing about fixing water pipes."

"So what? I wanna know what the blockage is. Come on, let's go."

Starsky was already outside and in the car before Hutch could come up with an answer and defeated he followed his friend.

"I don't understand you Starsk, it's our day off and all you do is running around from one dumb thing to the other. Can't we just do something worthwhile for once?"

"Hey, our job is about doing things worthwhile, so on my day off I wanna do something _not_ worthwhile."

"I need to water my plants." Hutch muttered.

"They can wait." Starsky made a u-turn and Hutch collided with the car door.

"Why do you always have to make u-turns?" he asked angry, "You could have taken another route."

"Sure I could, but I like making u-turns."

"Just to annoy me." Hutch growled.

"That too," Starsky grinned and eased the car into another lane.

It was obvious from afar where the obstruction was. The street was closed down and a lot of on-lookers made it hard to get to the place where the action was.

Starsky shoved people aside, flashing his badge and Hutch followed him, muttering under his breath.

"Wow!" Starsky said when they finally reached the workers who had made a huge hole to reach the pipeline. "Looks like a swimming pool here. Found anything yet?"

"Yeah, but it ain't pretty. Some one dumped some dead bodies in here. Beats me how they did that."

"Dead bodies?" Starsky and Hutch said simultaneously, "We're cops, where are the dead bodies and how many?"

"'S no business for you men, they're cats."

"Cats?" Starsky paled visibly, you mean someone dumped dead cats in the water pipeline? How sick is that?"

"Very sick, "one of the workman said, "I wish I knew who did this. Must have been someone with a grudge against the water company. They sabotaged the pipes. I bet it's someone who knows how this works."

"They can't have been here for long," another worker chimed in, "don't ask me how but one of them is still alive."

A murmuring went through the crowd after these words and the sight of a half drowned kitten in the man's hand.

"Give him to me." Starsky commanded, anger clearly in his voice.

He took the wet, barely breathing kitten and tenderly held the animal against his chest, under his jacket. "I'm gonna take you some place where they can help you, sweetheart."

"I'll call this in and have a black and white handle this. I sure hope you are going to file a complaint." He said to the workers.

"Don't worry officer, we will. It's going to take a lot of time and money to fix this. I hope you'll get the madman."

"Yeah, me too." Hutch answered and followed his partner who was on his way back to the car.

To Hutch's surprise Starsky sat in the passenger seat and the car keys were on the driver's seat. "You drive Hutch, I can't with this baby in my arms."

"Where do you wanna take her buddy?"

"Don't know it's a her but I think we should take him to Edith. She'll know what to do."

"Okay, let's go."

Forty minutes after they'd left the Dobey household they were back. Rosie opened the door and ran towards them. "What do you have there, Uncle Dave?"

"Another kitten honey, but he's in a bad shape; he almost drowned."

"Oh." Rosie almost cried, "What happened to him?"

"We're not sure Rosie, but I think your Mommy will know how to take care of him."

Edith stood in the door opening when they reached the house. "Another kitten boys? What are you, the cat brigade?"

"This one nearly drowned Edith, but he's still breathing. We hoped you know what to do."

"Give me the poor thing." Edith took the kitten from Starsky; "First we need to get you dry and warm." She said, walking to the kitchen. She took a fluffy towel and started rubbing the little animal dry.

"Can we keep him Mommy, can we?" Rosie begged.

"We'll see baby, first we have to find out how he is doing. It is possible that he's too sick and will die."

"Sh.. Edith," Starsky swore, "If I ever get the bastard…"

"I'll do what I can David and I will call the vet. You two go home and enjoy your day off. I'll call you later when I know more."

"Come on partner, our work is done here. Let's do something that fits our day off." Hutch grabbed Starsky by the arm and shoved him out of the kitchen, "We can't do anything useful here Starsk. Edith will handle this, you'll see."

"Okay then, but if anything happens and I'm not here…"

"Then it would have happened if you were here too."

Starsky looked back at the house when they'd reached the car. "I feel like I'm abandoning him."

"You haven't! You left him in the capable hands of Edith."

"All right, I got it. What do you wanna do?"

"First I'd like to know how long this water thing is gonna take and then we could go to the beach. There's plenty of water."

"Funny."

"Yeah, thought so." Hutch grinned.

Starsky was behind the wheel again and drove back to the place where the pipeline had been sabotaged. The crowd had reduced to maybe twenty-five people and the two partners could make their way to the workers without any difficulty.

"Hi there." One of them shouted when he saw the two familiar faces, "Is the kitten all right?"

"We're not sure yet, but he's in good hands." Hutch answered, "Is this gonna take long you think?"

"At least the rest of the day. I don't know what they've been doing, but they did it real good."

Hutch sighed, "So no water yet uh?"

"No, that could take a while. We're lucky it's just a part of town that is without water. Could have been a lot worse."

"Oh yes," Starsky said sarcastically, "it could have been the part where the Mayor lives."

"You're without water too uh?" the man understood.

"I'm not sure. Hey Hutch, let's go and see if I'm without water too."

"You had no hot water Starsk, so I think you're without…"

"This has nothing to do with hot water," the worker grinned, "that is a different thing."

"Let's go Hutch, I wanna know if my water is still there."

"And I want to know why I didn't have hot water this morning."

"Come on, there's work to do."

Because they were closest to Hutch's apartment, they went there first. Helene was sitting outside in the sun, reading the paper.

"Helene, I'm afraid you won't be able to open the restaurant today." Hutch said when they stood next to her. "Problems with the main water pipe and it's gonna take all day."

"Really?" Helene asked, "Well, that means I have the day off then. Not too bad on a Thursday; that's always a slow day."

"Have fun. Do you know why there was no hot water this morning?"

"I have no idea Ken, I thought with the water gone, you know, that's the reason. But I'll have the plumber take a look at the boiler."

"Thanks Helene and enjoy your day off."

"You too Ken."

They hurried to Starsky's place and discovered there was no water too.

"I'm calling the old bat."

"But Starsk, you've got no water at all. How do you know you still have no hot water?"

"I don't care. I wanna know if she did something about it already."

Hutch shrugged and went to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge just to do something. "Hey Starsk, you want me to make coffee?"

"Let's go to the beach." Answered Starsky from right behind him.

"Bad news?"

"The boiler broke down and it's at least gonna take two days before they'll install a new one."

"Wow, that's tough luck buddy."

"Tell me about it. Come on, I need fresh air."

It was quiet at the beach and they walked for a while until they reached a little restaurant that was apparently outside the no water zone. They stayed there for hours, drinking beer and eating lunch. Around three that afternoon they walked back, a little unsteady but in a far better mood than that morning. By the time they reached the car the last traces of alcohol had left their system and they drove back to Hutch's place.

"I'm gonna ask Helene about the boiler." Hutch said and entered the restaurant. Helene was drinking coffee and there were guests having a drink.

Ï thought you closed for the day?"

"Water is back, so I'm open."

"Hot water too?" Hutch crossed his fingers, but the answer was disappointing.

"Sorry Ken, the boiler broke down. It's gonna take at least two days…"

"Before they can install a new one, I know."

"Heard that before uh?"

"Yeah, I heard that before. Well, nothing we can do about that, is there? See you Helene."

"Bye Ken."

"Boiler broke down and it takes two days…"

"Before they can install a new one. They're so predictable." Starsky muttered.

"There _is_ good news Starsk, the water is back, so I can cook you a nice meal tonight."

"Well, at least it's something. I wanna know how the kitten is."

"Let's call Edith."

"No, I wanna go by and see how he is."

"You sure? Dobey could be home by now."

"I don't care about Dobey or anybody else, I want to see my kitten."

Hutch smiled, "Okay, let's go and see your kitten. But you know there is a chance he didn't make it, don't you?"

"Yes, but my feeling says he's still alive."

"Come on then. You want me to drive?"

Starsky gave him a dirty look. "Don't push your luck Hutchinson. I don't have a half drowned cat I have to look after now."

Hutch laughed and raised his hands. "Don't bite me, it was only a question."

"Hm, get in and no more questions till I know how he is."

They drove in silence, Starsky feeling nervous and Hutch giving his friend some space.

The moment they arrived at Dobey's place the door swung open and Rosie came outside, a big smile on her face. "He's gonna be fine, he's gonna be fine!"

Starsky sighed a big sigh in relief and jumped out of the car. Hutch followed him laughing and said, "That's great Rosie."

"Yeah, my princess, that's really great."

Rosie grabbed the two men by the hand and took them inside. "Here he is."

They looked at the small kitten in Lola's basket.

"He looks good," said Starsky.

"He's been lucky," Said Edith, who'd just entered the kitchen, "The vet said he wouldn't have held on much longer. But with the proper care and love he'll be all right in no time."

"Erm… you know what you're gonna do with him?" Starsky asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"I've been thinking about that," she looked at Starsky and Hutch, "I have to talk with Harold about it of course, but I think he would be a nice friend for Lola."

Starsky embraced his boss's wife and kissed her on both cheeks. "Edith, you're the best."

She blushed and smiled, "Thank you David. I think it'll be nice for Lola, she needs a friend to play with when Rosie is at school."

"Thank you Edith", Hutch kissed her gently on the cheek, "What would we do without you?"

"Yeah well, I heard that before and I think you would manage quite well."

"You had no problems with the water today Edith?" Starsky asked, his eyes still on the sleeping cat.

"No, but I heard on the news that there were problems in another part of the city."

"Yeah," Hutch said, "in my part of the city."

"And in mine," Starsky said, "but the water is back now. Now we need just our boilers back in order and everything will be fine."

"Aw, you're without hot water? I bet that's gonna take at least two days." Edith couldn't hold back a smile.

"You've been there too uh?"

"Ken, I've been there twice and I don't have very nice memories about those times."

"We can shower at the precinct."

"I can shower at Eddie's."

"See?" Starsky smiled a bright smile, "No problems at all."

Lola walked in, her tail high in the air and, ignoring the humans, she walked to her basket. Curious she looked at the intruder sleeping in her bed, carefully she put one front leg in the basket, sniffed at the kitten and decided he was harmless. She stretched out beside him and started licking the kitten as if he were her own child.

The humans watched her and a whispered "aaaawww" escaped their mouths.

"You know how I'm going to call him?" Rosie whispered, "Hutchky."

The end.


End file.
